


Derahv and Shovahk

by NateTheSquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheSquid/pseuds/NateTheSquid
Summary: A little story about a wizard and a dragon.





	

Shovahk and Derahv

There he stood, at the entrance to the mountain cave. The sun glinted off the purple gemstone embedded in the top of his wooden staff, held in his right hand, on which he wears a plain silver ring. His pale skin was covered by a vibrant red and blue uniform, around which he wore a large dark-red cloak. He brushed his long, windswept, golden hair out of his face, and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

  
The inside of the cave was pitch-black, and he walked a few metres inside, then stopped. He held his staff up into the air in front of him, and muttered: “Cinio”. The gem on his staff emitted a dim glow, lighting up the cave enough to see. He could see light glinting off large pile of something near the back of the cave. Probably gold, which means… A large, shape started rising from the gold pile, and he watched as it stretched it’s large, papery, wings. It stood up, suddenly almost reaching the roof of the tall cave, and opened it’s solid blue eyes.

  
The dragon’s mouth opened and it spoke with a booming voice: “Why have you woken Shovahk from his slumber, WIZARD?” The dragon stared at the man, awaiting an answer. He examined the dragon’s white scales, leaning out to touch them with his left hand. Shovahk brought his head down so he was closer to the man. “Answer or perish, mortal!” The dragon sounded angry.  
He pulled his hand away. “I have come to stop the dragon terrorising my village, and I shall only return when I have killed it.” His voice was deep and fluid, and he had no hint of fear in his voice.  
“What is your name, human?” The dragon queried, after a pause.  
“Derahv, mage of the small village east of here.”  
“Well, Derahv, Shovahk must inform you he is not the one attacking your village.” Shovahk raised his head back up, and let out a quick ‘huff’.

  
“What? It must be you, do you think my village is full of fools?” He snapped at the dragon angrily.  
“Your village knows not of the other nearby dragon, Celestus, who has attacked villages before. Shovahk has tried fighting him in the past but he is too formidable.”  
“Well… If what you speak is true, show me the location of this other dragon!” Derahv was agitated at the thought of being wrong about the monster attacking his village.  
“Calm down, little Derahv. Shovahk will show you the other dragon, for a price. Your village must bring a cow to this cave every week.”  
“Hmph… Deal. Now where is it?”

  
“Shovahk will show you.” The dragon lowered himself to the ground and watched Derahv as he put his staff across his back and cautiously got on the dragon. “Don’t let go, little one.” The dragon rose from the ground, and pounded out of the cave. He unfurled his wings, which were slightly transparent in the setting sun’s light. The wings started beating, faster and stronger, until the dragon started lifting off the ground.  
With a strong wing-beat, Shovahk lifted all the way off the ground, and started slowly flying off to the south. Derahv almost screamed, struggling to hold on to the dragon, and Shovahk let out a deep, rumbling laugh at his efforts.

 

Chapter 2

Shovahk flew just below the clouds, his passenger gasping for air any higher than that. After a long flight south, the dragon slowly started heading towards the ground, and Derahv yelled “Are we close then?”  
“Indeed, little one, hold tight.” Shovahk replied. The dragon started descending faster towards a barren valley dotted with caves, barely visible in the moonlight. He stretched his wings out further to catch the wind as they drew close to the ground, slowing, then landing with a ‘thud’ on the ground. Derahv jumped off the dragon, then stumbled, the flight affecting him more than he thought. While he recovered, Shovahk looked around cautiously, peering into the caves nearby. “Be cautious, ally, he nests in these caves” The dragon rumbled.

  
Before the man could respond, they heard a thud, then another, and another. A dark shape stomped out of one of the caves, slowly coming into view of the moonlight. It was another dragon, huge and dark-grey with completely black eyes, some starlight reflecting off it’s smooth scales. It stared at the odd pair of the white dragon and the human, then let out a low, rumbling growl: “Why have you come here, fools?”  
“We’ve come to stop the dragon terrorizing my village, is that you?” Derahv yelled, as the dragon was still a while away from the two of them.  
“I wouldn’t call it terrorizing, more like having some fun.” The dragon replied, slowly walking towards Shovahk and Derahv.  
“Fun at the villager’s expense? Looks like I’m going to have to end your fun then.” Derahv said, pulling his staff off his back and holding it tightly in his right hand. Shovahk realized he intended to fight, and got ready to move quickly.

  
Celestus laughed, deep and ominous. “Good luck.” He rumbled. Suddenly, Celestus leapt forward towards Derahv, teeth bared. The man quickly drew a wide circle in midair with his staff, leaving a faint purple trail.  
“Fortis!” He shouted, pushing his staff forward into the centre of the circle. The circle was suddenly filled with solid, purple light, and Celestus, in the middle of charging forward, didn’t realize quick enough, and hit his face on the solid circle shield, bouncing back. Derahv smiled, then threw his staff like a spear, directly at the dragon’s face. The wooden point bounced off the solid scales on the dragon’s face, and Derahv’s smile vanished.

  
Before Celestus could recover and attack again, Shovahk flew at him. They collided, each trying to get the other one on the ground face up, to get to the soft underbelly. Derahv took the opportunity to grab his staff off the ground, then got ready to throw it again. “Double or nothing.” He muttered, watching, eyes narrowed, as the two dragon’s fought. He waited for the perfect moment, then launched the staff again.  
It flew through the two dragon’s swiping limbs, and hit Celestus’ belly. This time, it stuck. Celestus let out a small groan of pain, and Shovahk suddenly let go of the other dragon, and flew into the air. Celestus stayed near the ground for a moment, confused, and Derahv smirked, then clicked his fingers.

  
The staff glowed briefly, then suddenly exploded. The blast knocked Celestus to the ground, stomach up, and also shattered the staff, spraying large splinters into the dragon’s now completely exposed belly. Shovahk flew downwards, towards Celestus, and clawed into the soft flesh. The dark dragon’s body twitched, then fell still. Shovahk landed next to Derahv, who was looking at Celestus’ corpse.

  
“Guess we got lucky.” He said to Shovahk.  
“Are you always this dramatic?” Shovahk replied, lowering his back.  
Derahv didn’t reply, but got on the dragon’s back. “Shovahk supposes this ends our business together.” The dragon rumbled.  
Derahv raised his voice to be heard over the wind as Shovahk started flapping his wings: “Not quite, after all, I still owe you some sheep, remember?”  
Shovahk lifted all the way off the ground, and started flying back north. “Yes you do, little friend.” And they laughed as they flew off together.

The end.


End file.
